


TXT Oneshots

by iloveyourrosecheek



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: 5+1 au, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst and Fluff, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angst with a sad ending, Blood, Boys in Skirts, Canon Compliant?, Character Death, Cuddling, Drabble, Flirting, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, Historical AU, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Light crack, Lowkey Crack, M/M, Making Out, Mild Fluff, Murder, Play Fighting, Playing video games, beomgyu and his muscle boyfies taejun, beomjun dumbxdumber, ghost!beomgyu, hella fluff, i’ll say it again, minor ass smacking, oneshots, taehyun in a skirt, world war two au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyourrosecheek/pseuds/iloveyourrosecheek
Summary: Collection of random txt fics I write on my phoneChapter 1- Game Night (beomjun-one night stand au)Chapter 2- Ghosted (beomjun-ghost au)Chapter 3- Flirting 101 (taebin-college au)Chapter 4- The Ghost of You (beomjun-ww2 au)please read summary of this fic^Chapter 5- Game Night (part two!) (beomjun-one night stand au)Chapter 6- I will hold you in my arms any way I can (beomjun- hanahaki disease)Chapter 7- play fights can get to you sometimes (taegyu- non au they just play fight and kiss have fun)Chapter 8- Strawberry Jam (taegyujun- Beomgyu and his muscle boyfies i have no other way to describe it)Finished
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 57
Kudos: 168





	1. Intro

Hello everyone! This is going to be a collection of mini fics I just write on my phone throughout the day, they're going to be pretty short but definitely still quality content, I hope you all look forward to reading them! This is going to be a way for me to do ideas I don’t have time to make full fledged fics for. I will do second parts to fics if people want tho. 

Also fun!! I’m going to be taking requests! I won’t write smut or anything that wouldn’t work as a short fic, or honestly anything that I can’t find inspiration in. That sounds really harsh but I just don’t want to force myself to write anything especially when I’m already so busy. Prompts that would work really well: 

Line prompts (give me something you want one of them to say)

Scene prompts (ex. They’re watching a movie)

Or prompts like “Soobin in a crop top”

Make sure to include the ship, I will also write any ship because all of them are good and my opinion is correct. Including poly ships as well! So please leave any requests you have on the comments of this chapter :)


	2. Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeonjun is very stressed out due to upcoming tests and what better way to take it out than screaming at his friends over video games. He should probably watch what he’s screaming more next time.

“Soobin you can’t just fucking spam while using kirby! Play the actual game or I will literally break your controller in half!” Yeonjun was upset to say the least, rage fueled by stress and exhaustion due to the upcoming exam week. Whatever or whoever possessed Yeonjun to decide to double major, he wishes he could go back and punch it in the face.

A nice and well needed break from endless studying took form in his and his friends Friday “game” night. Game being a _very_ loose term. Most of the time they end up watching a movie by the end of the night. Classics like Mean Girls, Clueless, or Heathers. One time they tried to watch a horror movie but everyone except Taehyun got too scared, and they agreed not to embarrass themselves again. (Taehyun did in fact get scared but his pride wouldn’t let him show it.)

Last week they decided to do more of a classic game night, family games like cards against humanity, monopoly, _uno_. Yeonjun can still hear Taehyun’s screams of hiding +4 cards and the sound of Kai getting choked out. 

Now they probably should’ve picked a game that wasn’t quite as, competitive, as super smash bros. Yeonjun’s screeches of joy as he hits Soobin off the stage, indicating to the others that maybe they should’ve listened to Soobin when he suggested they play a fun jackbox instead.

This leads into the next match, Yeonjun vs Beomgyu. Let’s say there was a lot of yelling, mostly from Yeonjun as he was loosing. He watched as his health went from three of the little life things to two, and that’s when the fighting began.

As in both physically _and_ verbally. Soobin used his hands to cover Kai’s ears, complaining about “profanities around the baby”. Taehyun looked like he was enjoying the pair abuse each other a little bit too much. 

Beomgyu was currently trying to force the controller out of Yeonjun’s hands, using his foot of a appendages. Quite literally almost kicking Yeonjun the face. Unsurprisingly, Yeonjun looses, having not even been able to see the screen. Beomgyu is a little too proud for someone who just “helped” himself win. Parading around the coffee table with a shit eating grin on his face.

“I beat Jjunnie I beat Jjunie,” He sang in a high pitched voice continuing around the table, periodically blocking the view of the game for Taehyun and Kai who were now playing. “How you like that fuck face?”

“You’d sound better with a dick up your mouth.”

“Is that a promise?” While generally this wouldn’t have been something that out of character for Beomgyu to say, the seriousness in his tone was enough to get a few questioning glances from his friends. His face turned read as an angry expression took over. “You better fucking pretend I didn’t say that or you won’t be sleeping soundly tonight.”

Things progressed further until Taehyun was declared the winner for the week, and every other week. Kai begged to watch High School Musical, which would’ve seemed innocent if he didn’t keep making comments about how hot, well all the actors were. The night probably should’ve ended there. But it was the weekend and they were colleges students. Taehyun asked why the fuck they had peanut butter cup whiskey, which somehow all lead to a very drunk combination of never have i ever, truth or dare, and charades. 

The point of these games was to not have to drink, but apparently Beomgyu and Yeonjun were extremely competitive tonight. Causing them to get drunk, very drunk.

So drunk in fact Yeonjun’s memories were too blurry to remember why he was sleeping on the living room couch. Blinking until his vision was less fuzzy he was now aware that the heavy weight on his body was in fact Beomgyu and not a refrigerator. 

Beomgyu was sound asleep, hair splayed out against Yeonjun’s bare chest. wait. _wait_. 

Yeonjun started to shake Beomgyu, repeatedly tapping at his shoulder. 

“Ughhh, why are you waking me up? I thought you were a better friend than this?” Beomgyu paused, pushing himself up slightly. He glanced down at their bodies, eyes going wide. “Oh _fuck_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sjsj the ending, i was just like, wouldn’t it be funny if they-  
> i wrote this during my lunch period cause i didn’t have service and it was upsetting i wanted to watch the new ybc episode :(


	3. Ghosted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeonjun has an annoying? helpful? spirit living in his apartment. He’s a little too chill with the situation but the the ghost is cute so who can blame him.

“Fuck!” Yeonjun huffed, staring down at the broken mug, liquid spreading across the kitchen floor into the lines of the cracked tile. He bent down, picking up the shattered pieces of ceramic and grumbling about setting things to close to the edge of the counter. Though he swore it was a safe distance. That he had placed it far enough way so that his morning coffee wouldn’t be spilled.

It all started like that, little inconveniences in his day to day life. Papers sliding off tables, cups knocking over, lights flickering. All things that could easily be written off. Still odd and annoying. But, other things happened too. 

Once when Yeonjun woke up, and he couldn’t find his glasses on the night stand. He bent down to feel for them on the floor, only for them to be back where he originally checked for them.

In fact, whenever Yeonjun was looking for things, they just seemed to, appear. It was strange, but helpful, so who was he to complain. So what if he always found conveniently places pens, he was probably just really lucky.

At least that’s what he was told himself. It was hard to keep telling himself that though when he came home one day and all his dirty laundry was washed and folded.

That’s around the time when Yeonjun started seeing _him_.

A shadowy figure lurking around corners, watching him. But even though he was being haunted by a ghost, Yeonjun felt no fear. The presence of the other person was oddly calming. Maybe it was how small the spirit looked, almost meek. An outline of messy hair and pajama pants.

A helpful problem the ghost could be called. Yeonjun could hear soft laughter when he tripped over the rug in the living room. Yet his whole house was oddly neat. Maybe he was crazy but he kind of liked having a ghost.

🌱🍄🌱

“Dude I don’t know how you keep your place so nice with all your dance classes, it’s like a talent,” Soobin was observing Yeonjun’s house from his spot sprawled out on the floor. Yeonjun smiled

“Yeah, it’s not that hard, you just never pick shit up,” He whined as Soobin started to slap his arm in retaliation. Though he probably deserved it for claiming all his ghost friends hard work.

But life wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows. Yeonjun was stressed. He was at the beginning of his third year at university, and as a deal with his parents he was double majoring in business as well as dance. Which meant many, many, classes. 

Yeonjun could feel the tears fall from his eyes onto his knees, curling slightly in on himself. He felt a weight on the couch in front of him, confused, he looked up.

Clearer than ever, his ghost friend was faint in front of him, eyes wide. His hand, partially see through, reached up towards Yeonjun’s face. Touch light and cold. 

“Are you ok?” Voice warm and concerned, deeper than Yeonjun was expecting. He felt himself begin to cry harder, sobs racking his body. Soft and breathy, the ghost began to sing, the words were evading Yeonjun’s ears, but the feelings were conveyed. 

He cannot say he was expecting his semester to take this turn, but it wasn’t unwelcome.

Yeonjun began to speak to his new found friend more and more. As a result, the ghost showed himself a lot more. Reactions were generally limited to a small smile, or an eye roll. But it was enough to make Yeonjun happy. 

After a few more days, the ghost started speaking to him.

“Beomgyu.” Yeonjun looked up towards to faded boy eye brows furrowed.

“Huh?”

“My names Beomgyu,” The ghost said firmer this time. 

“Nice to meet you Beomgyu!”

🌱🍄🌱

Yeonjun didn’t know it was possible to become such good friends with a ghost. Or how much they’d have in common. They spent hours talking about music, and dance, and tv shows, lying on the floor of Yeonjun’s living room. 

Yeonjun didn’t know it was possible to develop a crush on a ghost, but how could he not with Beomgyu’s sweet voice, and fluffy hair, and annoying smile. He definitely had a problem.

🌱🍄🌱

He learned when Beomgyu died.

“End of June,” He said with a grimace. But not how he died. Yeonjun guesses it was a more sensitive topic. 

The pair spent a whole weekend watching anything Beomgyu wanted. Yeonjun tried to catch him up on everything he could. Playing new music releases, and missed episodes. (He could hear a voice that sounded suspiciously like Soobin’s whispering “whipped”.)

“You like BTS? They had a comeback like a month or so ago,” Beomgyu’s eyes lit up.

“Really?!”

Yeonjun eventually made a playlist of all the songs Beomgyu missed, and others he found out Beomgyu liked. Leaving his computer on all day so Beomgyu could listen to it. (Yeonjun later found out he had also gotten strong enough to use it when he found Beomgyu staring hard at the screen, trying to play games.)

🌱🍄🌱

“Hey Beomgyu! Do you know what this is?” Yeonjun was trying to get a pen out from under the fridge when he found a couple folded sheets of paper. He sat back, holding it up for Beomgyu to see.

“Yeah,” He said quietly. “They’re songs, they were in my pocket when I died.” Oh. Yeonjun looked back at the paper, noticing small brown dots. _Oh_ He internally debated asking the question, before deciding.

“Hey, can I ask you how you died?”

“Tried to break up with my boyfriend, friends had finally convinced me was a little weird that someone who was graduated was trying to date someone entering college,” Yeonjun’s thoughts clicked together, the faint bruises on Beomgyu’s neck made a little more sense now.

“He certainly wasn’t the best guy ever, but I never expected him to do something like this,” Beomgyu’s eyes were dark, sad. “Guess I shouldn’t have tried to break up with him while he was drunk.”

Yeonjun stood up, tried his best to give a hug, though touching Beomgyu was like touching water. You couldn’t get a grip.

🌱🍄🌱

“Do you think your ex not getting arrested could be your unfinished business?” Beomgyu shrugged.

“I guess.”

Except when Yeonjun looked him up, he was already in jail. Confused Yeonjun continued searching, staying up way later than he should’ve. Looking through news articles and police reports. That’s when he found something important, very important.

🌱🍄🌱

“Beomgyu!” Yeonjun ran up to the ghost, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

“What is it? is it important?” Yeonjun smiled, turning his laptop around.

“You’re not actually dead,” Beomgyu’s is eyes widened considerably, shock taking over his face. “You’re in a coma, at a hospital like fifteen minutes from here.”

Yeonjun didn’t know ghost could cry until that day.

🌱🍄🌱

It took Yeonjun forever to convince the receptionists to let him go visit Beomgyu’s body. He probably shouldn’t have lied about his relationship to the patient, but _technically_ they were friends.

He found a middle aged woman sitting next to the bed, holding onto Beomgyu’s hand. It was little odd having to explain to the mother of the ghost living in your apartment who you are and how you have some of her sons songs but Yeonjun is nothing if not a charmer.

He swears he could feel Beomgyu squeeze his hand as he places the paper on Beomgyu’s.

🌱🍄🌱

When Yeonjun got back to the apartment and called out for Beomgyu, he didn’t answer.

🌱🍄🌱

A couple weeks of adjustment to living along again later, Yeonjun heard a knock on his apartment door. He certainly wasn’t expecting anyone and his usual guests dont normal even knock. While he usually wouldn’t answer, this time he did.

Standing out in the hallway was fluffy, solid, _alive_ Beomgyu.

“I came as soon as I could, they wouldn’t let me leave the hospital even though I was weirdly functioning fine, I had to beg my mom to let to me out,” His arms were wrapped around Yeonjun, head resting on Yeonjun’s chest. He was so warm, so real, so tangible.

Yeonjun held onto him tighter than he’s ever held onto anyone. He didn’t think he could fall so hard for a person in a few months, but boy his stupid romcom heart prove him wrong.

“I missed you so much bear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was requested by Isles_of_Cerevaux! I really hope you like this fic!!! Thank you so much for always leaving comments!! I got a very strong burst of inspiration for this fic and it was very fun to write.


	4. Flirting 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin is good at a lot of things, flirting not included. So he goes to his friends for advice on to woo Taehyun. To his dismay his friends are terrible at giving advice. He still gets a boyfriend though so who’s really winning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no one asked for this and i still wrote it

Soobin was a lot of things, he was a good singer, a good friend, he’d like to think he was a pretty good student. At least he tried to portray himself as one.

The problem was, he found it very hard to care about his math classes. So, the obviously solution was to just pretend the class didn’t exist. But, pretending classes don’t exist is usually a pretty good way to fail them, and failing classes is usually a pretty good way to get his parents _really_ upset with him.

It was only fair he had to get a tutor, the campus offered them so he didn’t have an excuse. 

This was how he met Kang Taehyun, the single worst tutor he’s ever had the pleasure of meeting. Not to say Soobin didn’t like Taehyun, in fact, Soobin adored him. Tiny, angry, Taehyun. He was just so distracting it was hard to even learn from him. 

This was also, looking back, the first time Soobin realized what a fucking idiot he was.

The start of what would be the worst crush Soobin has ever had.

💫🌙💫

Due to the fact that he had the flirting capabilities of a pre-pubescent child, he flirted by making fun of Taehyun. Lucky for him this could also be taken as banter between friends.

Unluckily for Soobin, his other friends were quite observant of the way he seemed to linger on Taehyun in any way he could. Talking about him for longer than necessary, whether this was incessant complimenting or teasing would depend on the day. Holding on to Taehyun for a little too long when he was laughing. The fact that he was beginning to form a collection of photos of Taehyun also was not backing his case.

So, his friends decided to help him, or make fun of him, this changed based on how you viewed their advice. To be fair Soobin really needed it.

💫🌙💫

Sometimes he definitely took the teasing too far, running jokes into the ground in exchange for getting to pay attention to Taehyun without it being weird. 

_”It’s a little weird”_

_”Shut up Beomgyu!”_

But Taehyun certainly wasn’t one to not fight back. Imagine Soobin’s surprise that after weeks of calling him “shortie” every other word. Taehyun would show up in platform boots.

Now this wouldn’t be that much of a problem if Taehyun didn’t look so _hot_. 

Normally Taehyun would wear sweatpants and t-shirts as any other tired as fuck college student would. But no, for these boots, he had to accessorize.

Meaning Soobin had to sit through lunch with him in black skinny jeans and a leather jacket. And who would Soobin be if he didn’t make a fool of himself? Stuttering out a compliment about how pretty Taehyun looked.

Desperate times call for desperate measures. Desperate enough for Soobin to make the worst mistake of his lifetime.

Taking advice from Yeonjun.

💫🌙💫

Yeonjun was known for being a flirt, with pretty much everyone, including a very annoyed music theory professor. Even though he was always wooing everyone, no one seemed to mind. He was never too insistent, laying off when people showed discomfort, and his charismatic personality worked with all the one liners.

For Soobin, he doesn’t know where to stop. The amount of awkward situations he has created is unrivaled. Like the one time he kept repeating the same pick up line because Taehyun wasn’t reacting. 

He cringed at the thought of Taehyun’s bored face telling him he got the joke.

While him and his friends are all pretty touchy, there is a limit, one he hadn’t found until now. Apparently that limit is trying to massage Taehyun’s shoulders while he was studying in the library for an important psych test, running off of entirely too little coffee. He left after Taehyun said with more anger than he knew you could put in a calm voice to _”get the_ fuck _away from me.”_

💫🌙💫

But at least Soobin was making progress! Or, he was until Taehyun decided to experiment with fashion again. This time he wore a crop top. Soobin was pretty sure he was going to die. 

a) He could see Taehyun’s abs

b) Taehyun’s waist was really cute

c) Taehyun looked cute in the crop top

d) Taehyun was cute

“Soobin you called Taehyun cute like five times,” Beomgyu was looking at him with a mixture of annoyance and boredom, sort of like he looked during his lectures.

“Shut up! I don’t know what to do Gyu, I don’t even know if i should pursuing him at all!” He rested head on the table they were sitting at, getting ready to have another crisis. 

“You could ask me for advice?” 

“Beomgyu, you’ve been trying to get Kai to date you for how long I think I’ll pass,” Soobin spoke with a snarky tone receiving a death glare back.

“I don’t know what to do, I feel like I’m being so obvious??? I’m really affectionate with him, I’m always trying to spend time with him, I once even said how good of a boyfriend he would be!! What am I supposed to do?” Beomgyu sounded so genuinely pitiful, Soobin’s comfort instincts kicked in.

“Hey, a lot of that, while a sign that you want to date him, can also just be interpreted as platonic. I mean we all shower him with love so why would he think it’d be any different coming from you. Maybe try more romantic gestures or things like that to show him that you want to date him.” Beomgyu stared at him in awe. Realization dawning over his face. It was like he had discovered the planets orbit the sun. Soobin felt proud at the help he seemed to have given.

“So instead of saying I love him I should say I want him to fuck- OW WHAT THE HELL!”

Soobin smiles as the eraser he had thrown hit Beomgyu right on his nose (he’d been aiming for Beomgyu’s forehead.)

“Don’t say things like that about my son in front of me!!”

Beomgyu groaned out a fine, going back to staring mindlessly at his textbook.

💫🌙💫

The final person he could go to for advice was the one and only Kai Kamal Huening. The best friend he could ever wish for. His sweet boy. His soulmate. Always there to support him and make him feel better.

“Just tell him you wanna date him, it isn’t that hard,” Kai smiled like he had cracked the code, patting Soobin’s belly.

To be fair, he probably had.

Soobin resolved that yes in fact he would tell Taehyun he likes him. It’s the simplest and easiest way. Avoiding all the cringey flirting and annoyances he’s caused, he can be straight forward and collected.

He knocked on Taehyun’s door, waiting for an answer. He stood outside the door, shifting his weight from foot to foot. Trying to block out any thoughts about how wrong this could go.

“Come in!”

Soobin liked to think the situation would’ve gone the way he has planned if Taehyun wasn’t wearing a skirt. A really short baby blue tennis skirt with cloud detailing on it. It really showed off his thighs, the skin paler towards the top. If Soobin thought he was going to die seeing Taehyun in a crop top, he was definitely dead now. 

“Did you have something to ask?” Taehyun was looking at him with a questioning gaze, hip jutting out at his side.

“I-“ The only coherent thing Soobin could think in that moment was, _skirt skirt skirt skirt skirt._

“Hmm you like?” Taehyun was smug, doing a little twirl to show off the skirt. A quick flash of black underwear made Soobin so light headed he thought he was gonna pass out. 

Taehyun pushed himself into Soobin’s personal space, holding onto his arms. 

“Y-you’re very hot,” Taehyun giggled at his words, biting down on his bottom lip.

“Oh yeah? Is this ok?” Taehyun was guiding Soobin’s hand towards the back his thigh, Soobin’s fingertips just brushing under the hem of the skirt.

“Do you wanna go out with me?” Taehyun burst out laughing, eyes crinkling adorably, breaking his sultry demeanor.

“Of course dumbass.”

And that’s how Soobin got a boyfriend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there’s like no taebin and it’s so sad i love them so much, so i present to you this mess, written partially sitting outside after my ride forgot about me and partially during my designated school lunch period, and don’t worry i’m not finished with the series the unfinished red x thingy was just bothering me so i had to get rid of it  
> you prolly can’t tell in the fic but taehyun is wearing all those outfits to get soobin’s attention :)  
> (also beomkai sequel 👀👀👀)


	5. The Ghost of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **There are graphic depictions of violence war and death in this fic, please proceed with caution!**
> 
> Yeonjun begins to have very vivid dreams about a boy. But what he can’t figure out is if they’re actually nightmares, or memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to my girl Lizzie for sending me so much shit on world war two!! I love you!!! :))

The first time Yeonjun dreamed about him was the day he finally realized he was over his ex. It’d been a few months at that point, but the real sting was getting cheated on. The thoughts that the reason was because he wasn’t good enough, wasn’t pretty enough.

Even though his friends did what they could to convince them otherwise, it still took awhile for the doubts to go away, but when they did, he started having... dreams?

1.

The first one was blurry, a pretty boy with messy hair, messy everything, was screaming at him. His tan uniform, or was it an olive green? was dirty along with his face. The white armband embellished with a red cross standing out.

Yeonjun was holding onto a small pocket knife, a sharp pain in his thigh. The darkish brown color of dried blood crusting around the open wound. A deep blackish red color, thick and sticky, coating his fingers where he was trying to gouge out the bullet.

Tears stung at the edges of his eyes, but he would refuse to cry, never cry.

“You have a fucking _bullet wound_ and you wouldn’t come to a corpsman?!” His voice was deeper than expected, he looked almost boyish, not like he should involved in a war, a lot of the people there shouldn’t have been.

“It’s fine, it’s only on my leg!”

“Tough guys are so fucking annoying,” Pretty boy grumbled, grabbing Yeonjun’s hands and moving them away from the wound. He tore a packet open, pouring sulfa on the opening. “Hopefully you won’t get an infection and die like an absolute idiot.”

“Hey! You’re talking to a corporal,” He furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance, glaring even harder when pretty boy rolled his eyes.

“Ok I get it, you’re a big bad boy.”

Yeonjun thinks now was probably not the best time to be staring so intently at the person giving him medical administration, but oh well. The edges of the scene started to become blurry drawing him away from the dream. If it could even be called a dream, the vividness would haunt him for days.

2.

The next dream was even more realistic.

The humidity was absolutely killing him, his uniform soaked with sweat and rain. He ducked into one of the empty tents, quick to get away from everything. 

Except it wasn’t empty, a small body was curled up one of the hammocks. If Yeonjun didn’t know any better he would’ve thought it was dead.

“Beomgyu?” A soft grunt answered his question. The lump not bothering to unfurl. He paused for a moment, before deciding fuck it.

He pulled himself up, awkwardly climbing next to Beomgyu. His body was warm, dryer than outside. The physical contact was nice, reassuring in the midst of everything that had been going on.

“You’re gross,” It was more of an observation than a complaint, Beomgyu grabbing Yeonjun’s hand and holding it in his own. Their skin stuck together with a combination of sweat and dirt. His breathing was getting heavier, but he couldn’t figure out why.

“What are you doing in here?”

“Just thinking,” They were pushed against each other, a small bundle of limbs. There was a long pause between Beomgyu’s words, like he didn’t know what to say. Or maybe it was because he didn’t want to say it. “I really miss my family, it’s been so long. It’s not even like an active emotion at this point, more like a dull thought in the back of my mind.”

Yeonjun hums, pulling Beomgyu even closer against him, purposefully.

“Hey, when all this is over, I wanna meet up with you again,” His voice was hesitant, more of a question than a demand. Yeonjun can’t help but smile to himself.

“Of course.”

“Thanks for making feel not lonely,” The next part of the sentence was so soft Yeonjun knew he wasn’t meant to hear it. “cared for.” Something twists in Yeonjun’s heart, the words hurt in a bittersweet way. One only time could produce.

3.

The dreams continued, but at this point they felt more like memories, really horrible memories.

Yeonjun could hear Beomgyu’s screams, there was blood and dirt in his eyes, red and irritated.

”I can’t see!”

His voice was oddly calm, reassuring, repeating the words _”You’ll be okay”_. He holds onto Beomgyu, trying to drag him away from the fray, the sounds of gunfire from a tank and yelling the only things he could hear. 

Beomgyu falls to the ground grasping at his arms. Yeonjun does the only other thing he can think of, crawling on top of Beomgyu, using his body to shield the other.

In that moment it really hits him, that he’d rather die, risk his own life for Beomgyu’s. How deep his feelings had began to run after being around the boy for so long. _Holy Shit_. He was in love. He was in love with a _boy_. 

“You’re gonna be ok, don’t worry it’s gonna be fine,” Beomgyu was holding onto his hand, gripping so hard he thought it was going to break. 

Screaming.

He was gonna die, all he saw was someone running at him, a katana. He acted on instinct grabbing his rifle, bayonetting the soldier.

Watching someone die up close was a lot different. The soldier slumped forward, body falling against his own. He was panting, staring at the dead mans face. It was pained, empty, he did that, holy shit he did that. What had he done. 

“Yeonjun! Yeonjun are you there!” Beomgyu was feeling around him, voice strained.

“Yeah I’m here it’s ok.”

4.

He began to avoid sleeping after that. The fear of having another horrifying scene play out. But he would have to fall asleep at some point. Apparently the more tired he was, the worse the dreams got.

He was hurting so much, there were multiple bullets in his legs, a sign of how terrible his luck was. It was almost comical how many times he’s managed to get shot in the leg over his years in the pacific.

“Corpsman!!” Yeonjun looked up, seeing Beomgyu running towards him, first aid bag at his side.

“Get a stretcher!” Beomgyu yelled back, crouched over him, trying to treat his wounds. The air around them was thick, heavy. “I can’t believe you got shot in the leg _again_.”

“Yeah,” Yeonjun laughed to cover the pain. Beomgyu was looking down at him, eyes concerned. Everything slowed down. Beomgyu fell forward. Scream ripped from his lips. There was blood spreading through his uniform at his chest. Seeping into the fabric. Red. “Beomgyu! Beomgyu please!” 

He reached up holding Beomgyu’s face, his gut twisted, he knew. 

“It’s gonna be ok, alright?” Beomgyu nodded slowly, eyes going in and out of focus. “I love you.”

The words were broken, final. He knew. 

“I love you too,” It was forced out, raspy. He was slumped against Yeonjun. His eyes dull and lifeless. 

Yeonjun was screeching, his voice broken. He knew in that moment that everything for him had changed. There was no going back. His cheeks were soaked with tears. Tears he refused to let Beomgyu see in his final moments. 

In the few seconds between Beomgyu getting shot, and when he died. Yeonjun admitted something he’d never be able to take back. Though life wouldn’t be so kind. 

5.

His final dream was watching Beomgyu’s corpse get thrown in a shallow grave. He didn’t want to leave him there. It hurt so much. He couldn’t even feel the pain. Everything around him moving too fast. While he was stuck, stuck back with Beomgyu.

Being in love with a dead person was like being haunted by a ghost.

+1

“Soobin I can’t believe you’re making friends with freshman.”

“Shut up, they’re fun I think you’re gonna love them!” Yeonjun sighs in response, following Soobin down the hallway of the apartment complex. “You’ve been off lately, I think a party will help you get your mind of things.”

Of course Soobin would have noticed his mood. Almost annoying how well his friend knew him.

The party was already in full swing. Soobin leaving him alone to go find Kai, the boy he’d been crushing on for the first couple months of the new school year. Yeonjun really hopes Soobin finally asks him out so he doesn’t have to listen to him rant anymore.

He heads over to the kitchen, planning on getting as wasted as possible. Finding whatever random mixed drink an inexperienced 1st year decided to make way too strong.

“That looks like shit,” The voice was so _familiar_ , he whips his head around. 

The boy from his dreams was standing right in front of him, cleaner, dressed in skinny jeans and a stylish jacket. He watched as recognition flashed across the others face.

“Beomgyu?” He asks. “Have you has any weird, dreams lately?”

It’s a little hard to explain to their friends why they’re crying on each hugging at a party, but none of that matters when he has his soulmate in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was written for Yeongyusfaeri! I really hope you like the fic!!! I loved writing it and did so much research for it. The fic title is also an mcr reference if you didn’t get it.
> 
> Here are some of the scenes I used as reference for the fic, these have graphic depictions of violence and blood so don’t watch them if you have a hard time with those kinds of things.
> 
> [Scene 3 reference](https://youtu.be/jhvd9U9EAxg)  
> [Gunshot wound reference](https://youtu.be/kNC_v6EnRxs)


	6. Game Night (part two!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeonjun and Beomgyu talk things out and sort out feelings. Figuring out just where their relationship is headed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day? Fancy

It was awkward to say the least. The memories of the night before slowly flooding back to Yeonjun. The taste of Beomgyu on his tongue. How warm he was under Yeonjun’s hands. The way Beomgyu looked on his knees. It was an overwhelming feeling.

He looked away as Beomgyu pushed himself up, padding around the eerily quiet apartment looking for clothes. Yeonjun bent down, grabbing a pair of shorts off the floor to pull on.

Beomgyu came back in an oversized sweatshirt that reached just past the tops of his thighs. His hands were stuffed in the front pocket, head ducked down.

Yeonjun and Beomgyu had been flirting for awhile, whether is was serious or not had never been brought up in discussion. It was a comfortable zone they had been resting in for some time, figuring out feelings. He never meant for the situation to end up like this. At least they didn’t _fuck_ fuck.

Beomgyu sat down beside him, a significant distance compared to what they’re used to.

“Are you gonna talk about this?” It was mumbled out, like he was scared. Yeonjuns heart hurt. There were pale marks decorating Beomgyu’s thighs, pretty, like a water color painting. “Jun?”

“Hm? I mean, yeah we probably should,” He swallowed, his mouth dry, a combination of nerves and dehydration. Beomgyu was twirling a string on the sleeve of the sweatshirt. 

“Beomgyu?”

“Yeah?”

“Please look at me,” Yeonjun so desperately wanted to reach out to touch him, to hold him, but he kept his distance. Beomgyu looked up, meeting his eyes. “Do you regret it?”

“Yes,” He looks away again, down at the floor. Yeonjun feels something heavy settle in his stomach like rocks, guilt.

“Beomgyu I’m so sorry, I never meant to hurt you, I promise,” This time he looks away. “If you need to stay away from me for awhile, I’ll understand completely.”

“No it’s just,” Beomgyu’s voice cracked, Yeonjun looked up, his eyes were shiny. “Don’t beat yourself up, it wasn’t just you who made the decision it was me too, I just. I wanted out first time to be special, or at least, not drunk.”

At that point Yeonjun couldn’t help himself, he reached over to pull Beomgyu against. Their legs were tangled together, Beomgyu resting his head on Yeonjun’s chest. It was normal, this was normal.

“I did too. I wanted to take you out on a date and eat way too many noodles, go watch a street band, break into a building and go on their roof without permission and watch all the lights,” Beomgyu laughed, light and airy, nuzzling himself further against Yeonjun. “I wanna treat you the best I can possibly manage to.”

“I wanna buy you as much food as you can possibly consume and take you on long drives and sing along to songs with you, I want a lot with you as well,” Talking, they were talking.

🌧🌩🌧

They didn’t see each other all week. It made Yeonjun antsy. The situation Saturday was so touchy, there was so much more he wished he could express, but everything was so fresh and weird.

They were seeing each other again tonight. Game night. Yeonjun doesn’t know if the feeling in his chest was anxiety or excitement but there was no getting out of game night. 

One time Kai had a really bad sinus infection and tried to say he was too sick to go, but instead they all kidnapped him from his dorm. They spent the night cuddling him and trying to make him feel better, sitting through all of his favorite movies. 

Yeonjun smiled at the thought, he loved those boys. 

🌧🌩🌧

This game night they decided to watch Hocus Pocus. After last week everyone agreed that maybe they should try to do something less intense, more relaxing.

Beomgyu was curled up in the corner of his couch, large sweater and pajama pants. Yeonjun debated whether or not to sir next to him, but Soobin took the spot on the other side of the couch before he could choose. He sits down hesitantly, waiting a reaction. Beomgyu shifts, leaning his weight against Yeonjun.

“How’ve you been?”

“Fine.”

He can hear the youngest bickering from the kitchen, arguing about snacks, he smiles to himself. He doesn’t think he’d have his Fridays any other way.

Soobin groans, stretching out over the back of the couch.

“Just bring them all! You know we’ll eat them!”

Movies together are never really quiet, usually there was incessant commentary, debates about the best character, something about the costuming. 

But it was all perfect, or perfect in the way Yeonjun considered. 

Soobin looked at him as he and the youngers left, Beomgyu deciding to stay the night.

“Be careful ok,” Yeonjun knows it makes sense for at least one of them to notice _something_ was off between him and Beomgyu. Of course it would be Soobin. He nods, giving a usual huh goodbye.

🌧🌩🌧

Things don’t go quite how he expected. For one he was expecting more talking about what had happened. Instead Beomgyu was in his lap, sweater pawed hands wrapped around his shoulders. The kisses he was pressing to Yeonjun’s face were light and ticklish. He smiled, watching Beomgyu’s determined face.

“Are we really making this official?”

“Yes? I thought it was obvious?” Beomgyu’s expression was quizzical. He hums

“Good.”

They don’t do much besides kiss. But he thinks cuddling to sleep with Beomgyu should become a very regular thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was _very_ soft. I really hope you guys liked the sweet ending!


	7. I will hold you in my arms any way I can

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!! Have a fic from the drafts as a gift cause it’s my favorite holiday
> 
> also! this fic has murder and blood in it

Beomgyu could feel his shoulder getting wet. Warm and salty soaking into his shirt, making it stick to his skin.

Yeonjun was crying into his shoulder, body shaking as Beomgyu held onto him. His arms were tied behind his back, bound so tightly and for so long they’d gone completely numb.

“Everything will be alright sweetheart, I promise,” Beomgyu’s voice was endearing, kind, stark contrast to cold metal he was gripping in his hand. 

Yeonjun gagged, choking on the excess tears. 

“Please Gyu, please, pleasepleaseplease, you don’t have to do this I promise,” His words were slurred and quiet, blending together in any plea he had left.

“It’s ok Yeonjun it’ll be over soon,” Beomgyu ran his hand over Yeonjins cheek, gently wiping the tears from under his eyes. “Now we can be together forever.”

Beomgyu pressed the tip of the blade against Yeonjuns skin, he pressed down as hard as he could, using his full body weight. It breached the skin, becoming slightly easier to push in. 

Yeonjun was screaming in his ear, voice eventually breaking and dying out. Beomgyu nuzzled his head against Yeonjun’s, smiling softly.

“I love you,” He leaned back watching as Yeonjun’s gasps for help died down from shock. His eyes started to lose focus, becoming glassier, until they were dull, void.

Beomgyu dropped the knife, curling himself up against Yeonjun’s body. Reaching out to lace their fingers together.

Later their bodies were found.

Yeonjun in a pool of blood.

Beomgyu in a pool of petals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was very short but I didn’t have time to execute a full idea and I’m also lazy, but I hope you liked it!!! I also love comments pls leave them


	8. play fights can get to you sometimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyun repeatedly pushing and restraining Beomgyu makes him a little too flustered, but he can usually hold back. Unless he’s really tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got sick of the common fic taegyu dynamics and wrote this

Beomgyu took in a breath as he felt arms wrap around his waist in preparation to scream. Taehyun’s gesture was sweet, cuddly, but he knew what was coming next. Taehyun pulled him against his side, before using the leverage to body slam him back onto the couch.

Beomgyu let out a sound that sounded way too much like a squeak for his liking as Taehyun attempted to restrain him. His legs pressed into Beomgyu’s as he attempted to flail them to get away.

Taehyun was smiling way too happily above him, teeth showing and eyes squinting cutely, especially for someone committing such evil actions. Beomgyu continued to make sounds of distress as Taehyun giggled.

“You’re so weak hyung.”

“Shut up,” Beomgyu grumbles, relaxing his arms before trying to push back up and sneak away. But Taehyun was ready for it, squeezing harder on his wrists.

“If you want me to,” Taehyun smirks, an annoying cocky smirk that makes Beomgyu want to punch him. “Then get up.”

🍂🍄

Play fighting with friends is normal, it was normal. Taehyun did it with the others as well. Beomgyu play fights with other friends all the time. Everything about Taehyun fighting with him was normal.

At least that’s what he told himself as he hid under his covers, cheeks hot as he tries to force his breathing into a steady pattern. He was fucked, absolutely fucked. 

The situation was only getting worse, he felt something in his belly every time Taehyun pushed him down or moved him. Getting away wasn’t only about preserving himself, but also about not trying to turn into a whiny mess under someone who was supposed to be a really close, basically family, friend.

🍂🍄

Beomgyu shut the door to the dorms, almost tripping as he tried to pull off his shoes. It had been a long week and he has free time tonight, oh glorious precious hours where he has no responsibilities (not technically true but he’s able to ignore the ones he does have) and can fall asleep to some random anime he’s watched way too many times. 

Or he would, if he didn’t walk into Taehyun making cup noodles in the kitchen.

“You look dead hyung,” Taehyun’s voice is blank as he stirs.

“Thank you hyun-ah, you have the loveliest way with words,” That came out a lot more sarcastic than he wanted it to, but he can’t really bring himself to care though.

“You know what you need!” Taehyun spoke more animatedly, breaking the calm mood, smile evident as he turned towards Beomgyu. “Hugs.”

With slight hesitation Beomgyu let’s himself sink into Taehyun’s arms. It’s a proper hug, warm and comforting and everything he needs right now. Taehyun smells like peach and laundry detergent and he doesn’t even reprimand himself for sniffing like a weirdo because self care is important.

Beomgyu was trusting, all too trusting. He lets out a soft groan as Taehyun moves to put him in a head lock.

“Hyung is tired, can we not,” Taehyun ruffles his hair in response.

“I’m just cheering you up!” He says it brightly, like he couldn’t choke Beomgyu right then and there. Beomgyu laughs lightly, too tired to do anything but accept his fate. Taehyun spins him around, and maybe it is cheering him up a little but no one needs to know that.

Taehyun moves his arms back to Beomgyu’s waist, loosening his grip.

He’s about to ask Taehyun if he wants to go cuddle, maybe watch a movie. But before he can say anything he catches his breath as he feels his feet eave the ground.

“You’re so light!” Taehyun’s teasing, this is teasing. They pick each other up all the time. This was normal and he needed to calm down. His train of thought was broken by the feeling of the wall against his back. Taehyun’s standing in between his legs, eyes wide. Why are they wide? The dread sets in at the realization of, oh fuck, he just moaned.

Taehyun slowly lowers him, moving a noticeable distance away. Beomgyu was scared, he just moaned at his friend picking him up. Taehyun’s hands were awkwardly fiddling with his sleeves, and oh no, he’s ruined everything. They’ll never be able to look at each other the same way again and it’s all his fault for being sleepy horny.

“Um, hyung?”

“Yeah,” He says it slow, drawn out, not ready to hear what Taehyun has to say.

“If I ever do something that makes you uncomfortable please make sure to tell me ok? I don’t wanna hurt you, in away way, mostly, sometimes you’re very annoying during games,” Taehyun continues smoothly. “If what I did today made you feel uncomfortable or upset I’ll make sure not to do it again, I promise.”

Beomgyu blinks, of course Taehyun would be handling this seriously, trying to look at the situation objectively and make sure everything was going the best it could. Beomgyu, on the other hand, was too exhausted to do that.

“Look we can either forget this ever happened or you can pick me up and kiss me, I would obviously prefer the latter but either it acceptable.”

To Beomgyu’s pleasure, he found himself back up in the air, arms wrapped around Taehyun’s neck and the other’s hands sliding to his butt to support his weight.

He leans down to kiss Taehyun, a content noise leaving him. 

Taehyun kisses soft, softer than expected, a contrast to the usual way he interacts with Beomgyu, which is to say the opposite of beating someone up. He briefly wonders how much experience Taehyun actually has. There’s an endearing naivety in his movements, more cute and innocent. 

Beomgyu humphs, feeling Taehyun move under him. He yelps, feeling a hand leave him. The click of the lock lets him know what Taehyun was attempting to do.

“Opening a door? While holding me? Talent.”

“Shut up,” Taehyun mumbled by his ear, cheeks pressed together. Before Beomgyu can give a snarky answer back, he feels himself being tipped over, landing at on the soft comforter covering Taehyun’s bed.

It’s warm, having Taehyun on top of him. Instead of being pushed down with the intent of restraint, Taehyun slowly lets his weight down, hands places about Beomgyu’s head.

The kiss sloppier, but still slow, Taehyun’s inexperience becoming even more evident. But Beomgyu was not picky, the satisfaction he got just from kissing Taehyun was enough to make it _very_ enjoyable. 

Cold fingers touch his collarbone, pulling the loose sweater he was wearing down. Taehyun nuzzled into his neck, leaving light pecks down to his chest where he hesitantly licked the skin before latching on with his mouth.

Taehyun was gentle and Beomgyu was tired, wrapping his arms around the other and placing his sweater pawed hands on Taehyun’s back. He closes his eyes, getting lost in cozy heat of both of them so close together.

“Hyung?”

“Mm?”

“Are you asleep?”

“Gonna be.”

Beomgyu hears the sound of breathy laughing before curling into the solid body next to him, losing consciousness.

🍂🍄

Beomgyu attempts to blink the dryness out of his eyes. He registers Taehyun spooning him, the other scrolling through something on his phone.

“How long was I asleep?” He mumbles, turning so he’s able to look at Taehyun.

“Not long,” He smiles down at Beomgyu. “Only like a half hour.”

He hums, Taehyun’s fingers running through his hair.

“We should get up and eat something.”

“Don’t wanna get up,” Beomgyu grumbles. “Carry me?” He looks up cutely at Taehyun who had moved from the bed, making grabby hands at the other. Dread fills his body as he sees the evil glint in Taehyun’s eyes.

The next thing he knows he’s being precariously thrown over Taehyun’s shoulder. He walks towards the kitchen doing his best to balance Beomgyu as the other complains incessantly. Taehyun effectively shuts him up by smacking his ass.

“What the _fuck_!” Beomgyu whines out as Taehyun laughs. His very malicious (sarcasm) cackling is abruptly cut off, dropping Beomgyu to the floor.

He immediately notices why. Yeonjun is standing there staring at them, noodles hanging out of his mouth.

He blinks.

They blink back.

This might’ve passed as a relatively normal situation if Yeonjun’s eyes didn’t trail down to see a couple light purple marks peaking out of the top of Beomgyu’s sweater. He quickly pulls the neckline up, flushing rosy.

“Are those my noodles?” Taehyun asks, suddenly very offended. Yeonjun slurps.

“No...” It’s said with mouth full, followed by another slurp. He slowly walks around the pair, avoiding any backlash he could receive from Taehyun. “Use protection and whatever.”

Beomgyu chokes.

Taehyun stares at him.

“Did that actually just-“

“Yep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a complete wreck but i hope you liked it and i hope to try out more other pairs in the future!! i will try to get working on requests but i’ve been super busy lately as well as working on bigger fics. thank you for your patience.
> 
> as always comments are greatly encouraged as i love talking to you guys, see you next time i post! whenever that is,,,


	9. Strawberry Jam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhh Beomgyu and his two muscle boyfies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ones short and sweet but i still hope you like it!!!

Beomgyu loved his boyfriends, he truly did. He loved the way Yeonjun and Taehyun complimented each other. Watching them bond over shared interests. He loved annoying Yeonjun while he was cooking, with Taehyun. He loved watching Taehyun groan over his and Yeonjun’s dumbass ideas. He loved _them_.

One of the shared interests they seemed to bond over was working out. His two boyfriends would go to the gym while he stays home and plays games. And he’s not complaining. He’s _definitely_ not complaining. Especially if they send videos of each other. 

It’s also nice to get some alone time. Living with two other people and sharing the same room can be a lot 24/7. Sometimes it’s nice to just sink into his gaming chair and play Terarria with Soobin. 

But, another thing about Taehyun and Yeonjun was that they were both very competitive,,,

Including when it came to who was stronger.

Which is how Beomgyu ended up here.

At 8:36 in the morning, watching his boyfriends fight over who gets to open a jar for him.

He should really stop this, he should really really stop this. It’s not even like he can’t open the jam jar himself, he very easily could. There is genuinely no point to argument between Taehyun and Yeonjun.

But Beomgyu is a selfish man and willing to take any chance he can get to ogle his boyfriends arms. 

“I can beat you in arm wrestling with both hands you should _really_ let me open it.”

“I think you mean you _used_ to be able to beat me with both hands, if I remember correctly the last few times we’ve-“

_Smash_

Taehyun looks at Yeonjun. Yeonjun looks at Taehyun. They both look down at the floor, currently covered in apple jam and glass from the broken jar.

Beomgyu breaks down laughing. There was nothing objectively very funny about the situation but the combination of sleep deprivation and the expressions on his boyfriends faces was too much.

“Um, sorry about your jam?” Yeonjun smiled sheepishly at him. Beomgyu snorts.

“And you guys call _me_ a dumbass.”

Taehyun goes to grab his keys before kissing Beomgyu on the cheek. “I’ll go buy you more.”

The front door shuts and he turns to look over at Yeonjun who’s looking at his phone. 

“Babe.”

Yeonjun glances up, eyes going wide.

“I’ll go clean the floor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was talking to my friend and came up with this new taebeomjun dynamic and I just couldn’t help myself. I might write more stuff with this dynamic, maybe Beomgyu getting carried by his boyfies??? I thought it was cute and it made me happy so I hope it makes you happy. As always comments are greatly encouraged!!!
> 
> I also finally made a twitter for my ao3 [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/iloveyourrose/status/1333533090573127682)


	10. End~

Thank you so much to everyone who has read and enjoyed my dumb ideas in this mini fic series! Thank you to everyone who’s requested a fic or has left a comment. I hope that I’ve made your day at least a little better even if not by much. Even though this fic series is ending, if you have an unfulfilled request I will try to move it over to my new oneshot series which will be under a different format. I may take limited requests for those as well. For now I hope you look forward to my other fics whenever I decide to actually finish them!


End file.
